Fifty Shades of Jungkook
by springyeol
Summary: little did Taehyung, Jimin, J-Hope, Jin, Namjoon, and Yoongi know there are lots of thing behind their cutie bunny-teethed maknae named Jeon Jungkook. / BTS. taekook/vkook . [!] triggery-warning. random, check it out to satisfy yourself(?). thanks.
1. teaser

**Fifty Shades of Jungkook**

**pairing:**

**main!taekook/vkook. [taehyung/v x jungkook]**

**side!others**

**disc: I only own the plot. inspired by 'fifty shades of grey' as well as the title credit.**

**warn: male slash. boyxboy.**

**general non-AU, idol-life. AU, school/college-life. random(?). idk you decided.**

**[!] triggery-warning: 17+. mental-issues. smutty. abuse. foreplaying;bdsm;kinks;fetish;etc.**

**BY CLICKING THIS STORY YOU HAVE ALREADY CONFIRMED YOUR AGE.(?)**

notes:

ok, i'm back with another story /shotsssss/ nah judul emang aku copas(?) judul pelem lol dapet inspirasi dari situ aja kkk

aku gamau komen banyak2, intip aja ceritanya yaa khuhuhu

ps: bagi yang belum 17 itu di luar kemampuanku(?) semoga kamu memaafkanku yah, Amin(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**General non-AU idol-life bangtan-life.**

**Fase Awal**

_Dandere_

"A-aku tidak berpikir _hyung _akan memperhatikanku, lagipula,"

.

.

_Moe_

"Hyung, bisakah kau temani aku tidur malam ini? Suara-suara petir itu membuatku takut,"

.

.

**Fase Pertengahan**

_Kuudere_

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan hyung, aku tak peduli,"

.

.

_Keet_

"Hyung! Aku sangat menantikan masuk sekolah baru! Aku sangat senang, tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi!"

.

.

**Fase Akhir**

_Tsundere_

"K-kau gila? I-ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung! Jangan terlalu percaya diri seperti itu, i-ini bukan berarti aku memperhatikanmu!"

.

.

_Yandere_

"Apa wanita itu bisa memberikan kenikmatan seperti yang kuberikan padamu, hyung? Oh, kurasa aku harus memberikan irisan sedikit pada tenggorokanmu agar kau berbicara. Aw, hyung, bahkan darahmu terasa begitu memabukkan,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

yup, mudah2an chapter awal bisa dipublish deket2 ini~

buat versi awalnya aku kasih kehidupan mereka sebagai bangtan(?) (yah hanya mengira2 karena tak ada yang tahu kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya khuhuhu)

ok, tinggalkan jejak apapun untuk membuatku bahagia(?) dan apapun tanggapan kalian mengenai cerita ini khuhuhu

**critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please do not bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

(pojok twitter: **sugarnim**, yok mari kita menjadi teman~ /emot lope lope/)

seeyou soon~!


	2. I

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fifty Shades of Jungkook**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Non-AU, idol-life, BTS]**

**First Phase**

**Stage I**

_**-Dandere**_

_pendiam–sangat amat diam, pemalu–teramat malu, mudah sekali merasa malu terlebih bila dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, dijuluki sebagai anti-sosial, lebih suka berdiam di pojok ruangan sendirian, sangat sulit didekati namun dapat bertindak progresif bahkan melebihi siapapun apabila ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan seseorang, jarang bicara namun sangat peka terhadap lingkungannya._

.

.

.

.

.

Empat belas tahun Jungkook menatap gedung di hadapannya dengan tatapan _awe_, mata besarnya semakin membesar, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Beberapa menit sebelumnya kaki kecilnya baru saja menapaki jalan menuju bangunan yang cukup besar di hadapannya ini. Dan ia berhenti untuk mengamati setiap inci dari bangunan tersebut. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada ransel berwarna merah kegemarannya yang ia sematkan di punggung, dan perlahan telapak tangannya terasa basah.

_Adam apple _kecil yang belum terbentuk miliknya bergerak naik turun, menandakan kegelisahan dirinya. Jungkook menghela nafas sebelum kembali berucap, "Tenang, Jeon Jungkook. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini!"

Ia berusaha mengulaskan senyuman tipisnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada secarik kertas di genggamannya.

_**Congratulations!**_

_**You're qualified to be one of the trainees. Your day of training has been settled as in the attachment contract behind. Please come at the day written there. **_

_**Make yourself at home.**_

_**Big Hit Entertainment**_

Ambil nafas.

Hembuskan.

Jungkook kembali tersenyum. Ia mendapatkan kertas itu pada minggu yang lalu saat dirinya kembali dari sekolah menengah pertamanya. Dengan wajah sumringah sang ibu memeluk dirinya dan mengatakan '_Chukhae, uri adeul_,' berulang kali. Jungkook yang bahkan belum sempat meletakkan ranselnya melompat gembira tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada sang ibu.

"_Kuharap appa pulang dan ada di sini bersama kita,_"

Jungkook mengulaskan senyum tipisnya kembali. Ia menyeka bulir air yang mulai turun dari lipatan bawah matanya, mengelak dengan bergumam bahwa cuaca sedang panas.

"Aku sudah sampai tahap ini, tak ada lagi alasan untuk mundur. _Fighting Jeon Jungkook!_" gumamnya dengan nada _khas _anak belasan tahun. Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti kaki kecilnya bergerak kembali menuju pintu depan bangunan besar di depannya. Ia menunggu saat pintu otomatis itu terbuka, dan mengirim hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan di sekujur tubuhnya. Berpakaian _jersey _tanpa lengan berwarna merah–kesukaannya–membuatnya harus bergidik sedikit tatkala hawa dingin itu menyapu kulit putihnya.

.

.

"Sudah, eomma, appa, sampai sini saja! Aku bukan lagi anak kecil,"

.

.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang bocah–yah mungkin sedikit lebih tua dari dirinya–tengah menundukkan kepalanya sembari menyemat ranselnya. Terdapat sepasang suami istri di hadapannya yang tengah tertawa sembari mengelus kepalanya yang terlindungi oleh _snapback _berwarna biru.

.

.

"Baiklah, _our little man_," suara keibuan dengan logat yang tak asing dari sang istri menggelitik telinga Jungkook. Sejenak perutnya mengerat dan merasakan kerutan aneh. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin, appa! Kalian bisa pulang sekarang, aku akan baik-baik sajaa,"

.

.

Begitu perhatian.

.

.

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil. Kami pulang, Jimin-ah," "Eomma dan appa akan pulang, kami harap kau bisa menjaga dirimu. Jangan lupakan makanmu, _dear_,"

"Neee! _Bye, eomma, appa!_"

.

.

Mata besar Jungkook memperhatikan gerak-gerik tiga orang di hadapannya. Bagaimana sang ayah nampak begitu bangga pada sang anak, terlihat dari pancaran matanya. Sang ibu yang terlihat khawatir, namun akhirnya memilih untuk mempercayai anaknya. Dan sang anak yang begitu enerjik dan berusaha meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja di sini.

Siapa tadi namanya?

Jimin?

"Park Jimin!"

Jungkook tersentak dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Suara dari _Jimin _yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu petugas di sana membuatnya harus membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh, kau Park Jimin yang _itu_?" petugas yang berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan _blazer _dan dasi menampilkan ekspresi ceria kepada _Jimin_.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam sembari memaku tatapannya pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Ne, Park Jimin! Aku tak tahu maksudmu tentang 'Park Jimin _itu_' namun benar, akulah Park Jimin!" _Jimin _menjawab sembari tersenyum. Matanya menyipit dan membentuk sebuah _crescent_. Sejenak Jungkook mengaguminya.

Namun ia cepat-cepat tersadar dari lamunannya ketika _Jimin _melirik padanya.

"Yah?"

Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"_Neo?_"

_Jimin _mendekat ke arahnya, lengkap dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Jungkook, _however_, mengambil langkah mundur.

"_Neo nuguya_?"

Oh, sial, tumitnya menabrak sebuah pot besar. Itu artinya ia tak bisa pergi ke manapun ditambah _Jimin _yang sudah berada beberapa inci darinya. Pemuda itu memindai tubuh Jungkook mulai dari ujung rambutnya, hingga ke kaki. Lalu pemuda bermata sipit itu memicingkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"Hei, kau imut. Apa kau juga seorang _trainee_?"

Apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

Jungkook yang tidak berani menatap matanya hanya menenggak salivanya kuat-kuat dan mencengkram genggaman ranselnya. Telapak tangannya kembali basah, wajahnya perlahan memucat, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, kakinya kehilangan rasa. Bahkan dirinya mulai mengeluarkan sengalan demi sengalan.

Ia _tidak _terbiasa dengan perlakuan ini.

Jimin yang melihatnya membulatkan bibirnya. Matanya membesar, dan bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya mengatakan hal yang salah pada sosok di hadapannya ini. Ia berusaha menangkap wajah Jungkook dengan ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Empat belas tahun Jungkook memiliki tubuh yang sedikit pendek dari dirinya.

"Yah, _gwaenchana_?"

Hanya sekedar kata '_gwaenchana_' yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran, seharusnya bukanlah sebuah hal yang mengerikan, namun mampu membuat rasa ketakutan dalam diri Jungkook memuncak. Ia berusaha tidak mengeluarkan air matanya, karena sungguh bodoh bila seorang lelaki menangis hanya karena seseorang berusaha mengajakmu berbicara.

Tapi Jungkook _adalah _lelaki bodoh itu.

"..Uh.." Cairan bening perlahan mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia menahan cairan itu mengalir deras dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi matanya. Isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Sosok di hadapannya terperangah, dagunya terbuka lebar dan wajahnya berubah panik. Ia tak bermaksud membuat Jungkook menangis.

"Y-Yaah, _uljimarayo_..! _H-hajima, hajima!_" pemuda belasan tahun itu berusaha menghentikan tangisan Jungkook dengan segala upaya. Ia panik, sesekali menggigiti bibir bawahnya frustrasi.

Namun Jungkook tak juga berhenti, isakannya terdengar semakin pilu dan menyedihkan, membuat Jimin menggeram gemas.

_Snapback _biru muda miliknya terjatuh tatkala sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya dan–

"JIMINAAAH!"

–hanya menyebabkan Jungkook terisak semakin keras begitu mendengar teriakan seseorang dengan suara berat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kau terkenal dengan sebutan 'Park Jimin _itu_'?"

Di antara kumpulan remaja-remaja yang duduk mengelilingi suatu ruangan dengan banyak kaca di dalamnya, nampak dua sosok remaja tengah bercakap-cakap.

Seorang di antaranya mengedikkan bahu, dan membetulkan letak _snapback _biru muda miliknya di atas kepalanya lalu beralih menatap lawan bicaranya, "Yah, aku pun tak tahu mengapa orang-orang di sini memanggilku begitu," nampak lawan bicaranya menyeringai jahil, "Jangan kau lagi, jangan ikut memanggilku begitu, Tae." "Tapi itu terdengar menyenangkan, Jimin-ah,"

Seorang remaja dengan mata sipit bernama Jimin, dan seorangnya lagi yang memiliki senyum _rectangle _dipanggilnya 'Tae'.

"_Shut up_. Kau bahkan menakuti bocah itu di hari pertama _training_, Taehyung,"

Jungkook yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka kembali tersentak saat Jimin menunjuk dirinya. Taehyung, lawan bicara Jimin menolehkan kepalanya melihat Jungkook tengah duduk dengan memeluk kakinya dan menumpu dagunya di atasnya.

Taehyung tak dapat menahan senyumannya begitu melihat Jungkook yang nampak sangat _lucu_.

Jarak mereka yang dibatasi oleh beberapa orang _trainee _lain membuat Taehyung mendengus kecewa saat pandangannya terhalang oleh kepala seorang _trainee_ dari Jungkook.

Ia mendapat sebuah ide dan menatap Jimin yang nampaknya sedang tenggelam dalam percakapan dengan seorang pemuda bermata sipit dan berkulit putih pucat. Oh, nampaknya Jimin sudah mendapatkan kenalan baru.

Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati beberapa _trainee _kemudian sampai ke hadapan Jungkook yang berada di pojokkan.

Kedua manik Jungkook melebar dan nampak panik begitu Taehyung mendekati dirinya. Beruntung tak banyak orang di sekelilingnya, karena pojok ruangan merupakan tempat yang paling sedikit diminati orang-orang–terkecuali Jungkook–, membuat Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Taehyung.

Taehyung yang melihat reaksi Jungkook terkekeh kecil. Ia mengulaskan cengiran khas berbentuk _rectangle _miliknya.

.

.

"Hey,"

.

.

Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya.

.

.

"Hey, hey,"

.

.

Jungkook kembali bergerak menjauh.

.

.

"Hey, tak perlu takut,"

.

.

Jungkook merasakan dirinya akan segera diculik oleh seorang _om-om pecandu rokok cabul_. Karena suara dari Taehyung membuat dirinya gemetar dan bergidik. Dalam artian lain.

Ia merasakan jantungnya melompat keluar saat Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sampingnya. Ia tak bisa lagi bergeser ke manapun, karena dirinya sudah benar-benar terpojok. Tubuhnya yang sayangnya lebih kecil dari tubuh sosok di sampingnya ini membuat ketakutannya bertambah. Jika saja ia lebih besar sedikit, pasti dapat menyeruak pergi dari sisi Taehyung. Tubuh Taehyung seakan menutupi tubuhnya dari luar sebab perbedaan tubuh mereka yang terlihat nyata.

Jungkook adalah bocah berumur empat belas tahun lagipula. Dan apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah seusianya?

"Maaf aku menakutimu pada pertemuan awal kita,"

.

.

Benar sekali, Jungkook akan segera diculik dan orang tuanya dimintai tebusan atau lebih parah, organ tubuhnya akan dijual.

.

.

Diam.

.

.

Hanya itu reaksi Jungkook. Kepalanya tertunduk, jemarinya mencengkram ujung _jersey _merah tanpa lengannya. Jika Taehyung dapat melihat wajahnya mungkin saja ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tak tahu kau sedang menangis saat itu, dan aku hanya memperburuk suasana," lanjutnya sembari memberikan kekehan kecil.

Tubuh Jungkook kembali bergidik. Lengannya yang terekspos secara tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan lengan Taehyung akibat dari kegusaran tubuhnya. Dan Jungkook sangat ingin melarikan diri dan bersembunyi karenanya.

"Oh, kau sudah berkeringat?"

Jari-jari Taehyung dirasakan tengah menyapu kulit putih lengan Jungkook yang sedikit basah.

Jungkook kembali terlonjak.

Hentikan Taehyung. Sebab Jungkook benar-benar _tidak _terbiasa dengan perlakuan ini.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya sebab ia tak mengira akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu dari Jungkook. Ia akhirnya membuat jarak pada tubuh mereka dan mulai mengusap tengkuknya, "_Mian, ne, _jika aku membuatmu tidak nyaman,"

Jungkook yang masih tertunduk melirik pada Taehyung dan ia sungguh menyesali tindakannya karena Taehyung yang tengah mengusap tengkuk dengan ekspresi malu-malu benar-benar menghantam jantungnya.

Taehyung yang menyadari tatapan Jungkook akhirnya balas menatapnya dan memberikan senyumannya.

.

.

"_Kim Taehyung, 16, originally from Daegu_, salam kenal,"

.

.

Manik Jungkook yang besar semakin membesar–jika perumpamaan itu memang bisa–di kala Taehyung tersenyum dan berkenalan dengan dirinya.

Berkenalan.

_Berkenalan_.

Itu artinya Taehyung ingin berteman dengannya.

_Berteman_.

.

.

Melihat reaksi Jungkook yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya serta mata yang membesar lucu membuat Taehyung kembali tertawa kecil.

"..Tae!"

Kedua remaja itu menolehkan kepala dan mendapati sosok Jimin tengah melambai ke arah mereka. "Sebentar lagi uji kebolehan akan dimulai, cepat ke sini!" ujarnya yang ditemani dengan pemandangan para _trainee _yang beranjak dari duduk mereka dan berkumpul mendekat jadi satu di tengah ruangan.

Taehyung memberikan ibu jarinya pada Jimin dan mengangguk, "Oke, tunggu kami sebentar!" dengan itu Jimin menyeringai gembira dan mendahului mereka dengan berjalan beriringan bersama _teman _barunya.

Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook, lalu menatap _trainee _di sekeliling mereka yang mulai beranjak. Ia menawarkan sebuah lengan pada Jungkook, "Ayo, kita juga pergi, ng..?" dan seperti sebuah mantra, Jungkook membuka suaranya hanya untuk memberitahu namanya, "..Jeon Jungkook, hyung.."

Senyum di wajah Taehyung terkembang semakin lebar begitu nama 'Jeon Jungkook' yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook memasukki telinganya. "..14.. _Busan_," "Wah, kau bisa menjadi teman bicara yang baik untuk Jimin," mendadak nada suara Taehyung berubah menjadi lebih ceria. Dan ini hanya membuat ketakutan Jungkook meningkat. Ia merasa tidak nyaman diberi perlakuan seperti ini. Sama sekali _tidak_.

"Ugh, maaf. Ayo pergi, aku tak sabar melihatmu unjuk kebolehan di hadapan sana,"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Taehyung menarik perlahan lengan Jungkook dan membawanya menyusul Jimin dengan cengiran di wajahnya yang tak pernah lenyap.

Taehyung tidak menyadari sosok Jungkook di belakangnya benar-benar sedang merasa depresi.

Unjuk kebolehan? Ya.

Di hadapan orang-orang? Tidak.

Di hadapan _trainee _sebanyak ini? Tidak.

Di hadapan beberapa _tutor _profesional? Ya, jika itu memang yang dibutuhkan.

Di hadapan _Taehyung_?

Jungkook berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan bergumam beberapa kali, "A-aku tidak berpikir _Taehyung-hyung _akan memperhatikanku, lagipula,"

Jungkook pikir Taehyung tidak akan memperhatikannya.

Sebab Jungkook _bukanlah _sebuah objek yang menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Sama sekali _bukan_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

ugh gangerti gangerti gangerti nulis apa /slapped/

duh menbung menbung(?) masih utang banyak epep maafkan aku /bows deeply/

dan astaga astaga astagaaa yoonjin-nya udah jadi tapi masih aku edit2 lagi biar bagusan kata2nya ugh maafkan aku sungguuuuuh :" aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian/?

dan maaf kalo chapter ini jelek sejelek akuu(?) karena yah...akunya juga jelek(?) /dor/ ke depannya akan lebih aku tingkatkan! yosssh

ohiya ini aku karang2 aja lho soalnya aku gatau dengan jelas kehidupan trainee tuh gimana(?) xD semoga ga alay2 banget yah(?)

plissss kemaren2 penuh uts dan tugas dan blablabla jadi sama sekali gabisa ngetik :" pulang tuh belajar langsung molor abis itu zzz

makasih

ok, tinggalkan jejak apapun untuk membuatku bahagia(?) dan apapun tanggapan kalian mengenai cerita ini khuhuhu

**critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please do not bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

(pojok twitter: **sugarnim**, yok mari kita menjadi teman~ /emot lope lope/)

seeyou soon~!


	3. I (2)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Fifty Shades of Jungkook_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Notes: implied!yoonmin as well hohoho~

_._

_._

_._

_Dandere hanya akan mengeluarkan emosi sebenarnya bila berhadapan dengan seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat di sana itu?"

Iris gelap miliknya bergerak menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh seseorang di hadapannya. Menuju seorang bocah belasan tahunan yang baru beberapa hari dikenalnya.

_Jeon Jungkook_.

"Aku tak habis pikir, mengapa anak sekecil itu menjadi favorit para _trainer_?"

"Pft, mungkin mereka hanya takut anak itu akan lari sambil menangis,"

"Lagipula, kurasa dia butuh sekitar 4-5 tahun lagi," "Ya, ya, tak mungkin anak itu yang terpilih terlebih dahulu,"

Dilihatnya bocah yang tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan sedang berusaha mengipasi dirinya selepas latihan intens yang dilakukannya bersama dua orang _trainer _yang nampak menggemarinya. Bulir-bulir air yang jatuh menghiasi pelipis hingga pipi membuatnya harus menenggak saliva.

_Yah, nampaknya ia tergoda dengan sosok kecil itu_.

"..Ah, nampaknya aku butuh psikiater," _karena sosok bocah itu nampak berkilau di matanya_.

"Ne, Taehyung? Kau bicara sesuatu?"

Dengan cepat seseorang yang dipanggil 'Taehyung' itu menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap belakang kepalanya lengkap dengan cengiran, "Tidak, hanya bicara sendiri,"

Jungkook, yang kebetulan duduk bersila jauh dari kumpulan Taehyung dan kawan-kawannya diam-diam mencuri pandang dari sosok pemuda itu. Tak ia pungkiri jika sosok Taehyung berhasil membuatnya merasa _penasaran_.

Tidak, bocah itu hanya ingin mendapatkan suatu rasa _perlindungan _dan _kenyamanan_, dan ia merasakan itu dari sosok Taehyung yang beberapa hari lalu menempel erat dengan dirinya.

Jungkook teringat akan pesan sang ibu untuk berusaha menjalin pertemanan dengan siapa saja dalam pelatihan yang kiranya membuat Jungkook sendiri merasa nyaman.

Namun Jungkook terlalu malu untuk membuat _first move_.

Seringkali ia menyalahkan sifat _dandere _miliknya (yep, Jungkook mempelajari itu dari _manga _dan _anime_, terima kasih) yang membuatnya dijuluki sebagai bocah _timid, anti-social, _dan sebagainya dan sebagainya.

Sungguh, ia tak mengetahui dari mana asal sifatnya itu. Dalam memulai percakapan ia hanya takut bila ia tak mampu mengimbangi topik pembicaraan dan tak bisa mencapai pemikiran yang sepaham dengan lawan bicaranya.

Walau sesungguhnya ketakutannya itu _sedikit _berlebihan.

Jungkook hanya menghela nafas dan menutup botol minumannya.

_Mungkin tidak hari ini.._ pikirnya sembari kembali mencuri pandang pada Taehyung.

Ia menyadari jika kumpulan Taehyung perlahan memisahkan diri dan beraktivitas masing-masing. Ketika hendak meninggalkan ruangan, sebuah lengan menepuk pundaknya yang masih terasa sedikit lengket oleh keringat.

"Jungkook,"

Jungkook terlonjak, dengan sigap ia bergerak mundur dan memasang ekspresi _horror_ pada seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

Orang itu tertawa melihat reaksi Jungkook. Tawa yang menimbulkan ciri-ciri irama berat dan membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi Jungkook.

"Jika ada waktu senggang sore ini kuharap kau ingin berlatih bersamaku. Di sini,"

Taehyung.

Kedua matanya menyipit begitu senyumnya terulas. Senyum yang menggambarkan pengharapan pada Jungkook. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook mempertanyakan usia Taehyung yang sebenarnya–_he's cute_.

Tak mendapat respon apapun dari bocah itu Taehyung kembali bersuara, "Hey?" ujarnya sembari menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Jungkook.

Membuat bocah itu kembali bergidik dan bergerak mundur hingga menabrak pintu. Dengan suaranya yang pelan ia menjawab, "N-ne, hyung..? A-apa..?"

Merasa gemas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Jungkook, Taehyung terkekeh kecil dan membuat system kerja di otak Jungkook mendadak kacau balau. "Kuubah kata-katanya; sore ini datanglah ke ruangan ini, di sini. Aku akan menunggumu," pemuda itu menekankan kata 'di sini' pada Jungkook.

Belum sempat Jungkook bereaksi, Taehyung mendadak mengusap kepalanya sembari terus terkekeh, "Dan kurasa kita harus minggir karena menghalangi pintu keluar," Jungkook tak menyadari jika sudah ada beberapa orang yang menyuruh mereka untuk segera minggir dari pintu.

Untunglah Jungkook masih merasa kedua kakinya sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya selagi ia berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung dan senyumannya.

.

.

.

"Tae,"

Jimin, seorang pemuda bermata sipit melipat kedua tangannya selagi menatap temannya yang sejak 30 menit yang lalu mematut diri di depan cermin. Mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuatnya menjadi beragam gaya, dan melatih ekspresi wajahnya di depan cermin.

Ia mengerti bahwa temannya ini memang _good looking _dan lain-lain, namun 30 menit itu terlalu err..

"Taehyung," kali ini Jimin melempar tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur tingkat miliknya dengan Taehyung dan tetap memasang pandangannya pada pemuda itu. "Sedang apa?"

"Bercermin," Jimin hampir saja menepuk wajahnya sendiri mendengar jawaban _bodoh _dari Taehyung.

"Oh, kupikir sedang mengutuk Snow White dengan cermin ajaibmu," "..Lucu sekali," Jimin kembali mencibir tatkala Taehyung memberinya kerutan di dahi begitu mendengar komentarnya.

Tangannya meraih bantal bermotif karakter _Chopper _dari sebuah _anime _kesukaan teman sekamarnya dan meremas-remas bantal itu–entah ini merupakan suatu kebiasaannya jika mendengar jawaban bodoh. "Biar kutebak, sejak tadi kau sibuk _bersolek _di depan cermin, kau mau pergi kencan?"

Taehyung mendengus.

"Oh, oh! Kau 'kan tahu hal itu dilarang! _Omo_, bagaimana nanti kalau orang-orang tahu bahwa Kim Taehyung melanggar peraturan dan kau akan dikeluarkan sebagai _trainee _dan kita tak akan bisa debut bersama dan–" ".._Gosh_, Park Jimin, siapa yang melanggar peraturan, eh?"

Taehyung berbalik menatap Jimin dengan tatapan andalannya. Jimin mengedikkan bahu, "Jadi kau tidak berkencan? Oh, oh, gadis mana yang kau temui? Memangnya di sini ada gadis?"

Mendadak kedua pipi Taehyung menghangat. Ia memikirkan sore ini bersama Jungkook, dan apakah itu bisa diartikan sebagai _kencan_?

"Bukan gadis, itu–" "_Oh my God_, jangan katakan.. _You're into boys_?!" kali ini Taehyung yang hampir saja menepuk wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Ia hendak menjawab sebelum kembali berpikir.

Jungkook itu _lelaki_, 'kan?

Ia menundukkan kepala sembari mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan menaruh kepalan tangannya di dekat pelipisnya. Apapun jawaban yang akan ia berikan pada Jimin semuanya terasa _salah_.

Jimin yang melihat temannya nampak kebingungan berusaha membantu, dengan cepat ia berucap, "_I-it's okay, _Tae! Orang bermacam-macam di dunia, 'kan?" bersamaan dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Namun kau tetap tak boleh melanggar aturan!" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak melanggar, Jimin, apakah berlatih bersama Jungkook itu dianggap sebagai suatu pelanggaran?" setelah mengatakannya Taehyung mengeluarkan erangan 'eh!' sebab dirinya telah kelepasan bicara. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Jimin yang menganga.

"K-kau akan berkencan dengan Jungkook? Bocah itu?"

Taehyung kembali hampir menepuk wajahnya mendengar ucapan Jimin yang lebih bodoh darinya, "Siapa bilang _kencan_?" ingin sekali ia menarik pipi gembil Jimin sampai memerah.

"Jadi? Bukan Jungkook?" "Argh, sudahlah! Kau ikut saja bersamaku," Taehyung benar-benar merasakan dorongan untuk mencabik pipi Jimin saat ini. Ia urungkan niat itu dengan kembali fokus pada apa yang dilakukannya, bercermin.

"Tapi gaya kau saat ini menandakan kau akan pergi kencan atau sesuatu,"

"Aku hanya tak ingin terlihat berantakan,"

"Nah, itu pertanda kau peduli dengan apa yang dilihat Jungkook darimu nantinya,"

"Bukankah berpenampilan rapi itu adalah hal yang normal?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan _menuduh_.

"Apakah 30 menit itu _normal_?"

Taehyung membalasnya dengan tatapan _membela-diri_.

"Dan selagi kita bicara sudah bertambah menjadi 40 menit,"

"Jangan katakan aku tidak tahu kau selalu merona jika seorang bernama siapa, Yoongi-Yoongi itu menghampirimu dan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukanmu,"

Kali ini giliran Jimin mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"_You blackmailed me!_"

"Tch, bukankah kau yang bilang orang bermacam-macam, bukan?" ujar Taehyung lengkap dengan tatapan _aku-menang-darimu-pendek _.

Dan dengan wajah yang tertekuk Jimin kembali melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada, "Baiklah kita seri, aku tak akan bilang siapapun bahwa kau mengincar bocah bernama Jungkook,"

"Dan kau harus berjanji di hari pertamamu kencan dengan Yoongi kau harus membawaku,"

"Taehyung!"

.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah kamar berisi 4 orang terlihat sebuah selimut berwarna merah tengah bergelung menutupi tubuh kecil seorang bernama Jungkook. Sudah beberapa menit ia bertahan pada posisinya sembari menggenggam sebuah foto.

_Dirinya, ayahnya, ibunya, serta kakak lelakinya dalam foto itu_.

Bibirnya mengeluarkan dengusan-dengusan. Kedua maniknya menghangat dan pandangannya kabur untuk beberapa saat. Tak terasa butiran air mulai menghiasi pelupuk matanya.

_Aku ingin pulang_.

Gumamnya pelan setelah memastikan hanya dirinya yang berada dalam kamar.

Jemari kecilnya mengusap wajah sang ibu yang tersenyum. Terlintas kata-kata sang ibu di otaknya.

"_Jungkook-ah, apapun yang kau lakukan, keputusan apapun yang kau ambil, ingatlah, bahwa eomma selalu mendukungmu selama itu yang terbaik untukmu. Walaupun appa tidak ada di sini tapi eomma yakin ia juga mengharapkan kebaikan untukmu selalu.._"

Air matanya kembali mengalir, dan dengan sedikit kasar Jungkook menghapusnya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Apakah bocah 14 tahun sepertinya harus mampu menjadi pelindung bagi sang ibu selama sang ayah tak berada di rumah? Diyakininya hal itu sangat berat, terlebih sepeninggal kakak lelaki yang selama ini berperan sebagai 'penjaga' mereka berdua. Setelahnya hal itu menjadi tanggung jawab Jungkook.

Ia tak menyalahkan sang ayah yang sibuk bekerja dan melintasi dunia, ia dapat menghitung berapa kali sang ayah menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Namun bisakah kehidupan melembut sedikit padanya? Memang, ia bukanlah seorang bocah kecil yang harus menghidupi keluarga dan dengan keadaan ekonomi yang tidak mendukung, namun tekanan yang membuatnya harus menjadi serbuk emas di antara pasir pantai yang membuatnya seringkali lelah.

".._You're golden, Jungkook. Kau adalah emas di dalam industri ini, kuyakin sajangnim juga setuju denganku.."_

Ucapan para _trainer _yang baru saja didapatkannya ikut terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya. Sebagian dalam dirinya ingin pulang, sebagian lagi memaksanya untuk bertahan karena sudah menaikkan harapan orang-orang padanya.

Benar, orang-orang sudah menaruh harapan padanya. Dan bukan hal yang sopan jika Jungkook mematahkan harapan itu begitu saja.

Di usia yang baru 14 tahun dirinya sudah menanggung tanggung jawab yang begitu besar, hingga tidak salah jika ia sering berperilaku layaknya bocah. Termasuk saat ini, Jungkook sedikit emosional dan mundur karena ingin menyerah.

"..Tidak, Jungkook, kau tak boleh seperti ini!" jemari kecilnya mengusap-usap mata dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Kau akan membuat eomma dan appa merasa bangga padamu..!" lanjutnya memberi ucapan-ucapan semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyibak selimutnya dan menyimpan foto keluarganya kembali sebelum mengecup foto itu. "Dan jangan ada lagi hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu.._oh, Taehyung_.." ia mendapati waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat dan ia teringat dengan ucapan Taehyung.

_Taehyung?_

Jungkook kembali merona saat mengingat ucapan Taehyung. Ia memainkan jemarinya dan merasakan perasaan aneh bergejolak dalam perutnya jika berhubungan dengan Taehyung.

Apakah Taehyung merupakan suatu _gangguan _itu?

"…Gangguan itu menyebabkan perasaan aneh dan membuat tidak nyaman.. Dan Taehyung-hyung menyebabkan itu dalam diriku.. Apakah itu berarti.. Taehyung-hyung adalah sebuah gangguan?" gumam Jungkook layaknya bocah kecil.

Mendadak ia memegang pipinya dan kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sembari meringkuk, "G-gangguan! Taehyung-hyung adalah gangguan..!"

Dan melupakan janji yang sebenarnya bukan sebuah janjinya pada Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung berkali-kali melihat ke arah jam dinding yang berada di ruangan besar lengkap dengan kaca yang mengelilinginya. Pukul lima dan sudah dua jam berlalu sejak ia memasukki ruangan bersama Jimin yang nampak sibuk menggerakkan pinggulnya sesuai irama.

Pemuda 16 tahun itu menghela nafas panjang. Dan mengeratkan kedua jemarinya di depan hidung, suatu kebiasaan jika merasa sedikit _kecewa_.

Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya. Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia hanya ingin bergerak jika seseorang yang ditunggunya datang.

"Mana bocah itu?" Jimin yang merasa lelah ikut duduk di sampingnya sembari melenguh 'aah!' selagi meneguk minumannya.

Taehyung menjawabnya dengan helaan nafas.

Jimin menatapnya sembari mengerutkan dahi, "Kau bilang sudah memintanya datang? Kau yakin bocah itu mendengarmu dengan jelas? Kau yakin ia tidak salah dengar?"

"Tak tahu," jawaban Taehyung terdengar begitu _stern _dan kaku, seakan tak ada jiwa yang dimasukkan di dalamnya. Jimin yang mendengarnya mengerti bahwa jika temannya sudah seperti itu merupakan pertanda bahwa _mood_-nya sedang tidak baik.

Jimin memutuskan untuk diam sejenak lalu bersenandung lagu kesukaannya.

Mendadak beberapa detik kemudian Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana.

"Lupakanlah, bocah itu tak akan datang," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang tidak mengenakkan sembari keluar dari ruangan dengan Jimin yang mengikutinya.

"Eeh, tunggu, Tae!"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook tak bisa mengharapkan lebih dari apa yang terjadi. Semenjak pagi Taehyung menatapnya tajam, seakan Jungkook hanyalah sesuatu yang bisa ditatapnya. Dan menjadi anak yang pemalu, Jungkook merasa takut ditatap layaknya dirinya akan ditelan hidup-hidup.

Maka ketika sesi pelatihan bersama dimulai, sebisa mungkin Jungkook mengambil tempat di mana Taehyung akan sulit menatapnya. Jungkook berusaha agar dirinya tak terlihat dari Taehyung.

Dan usahanya berhasil membuat kekesalan seorang Kim Taehyung semakin memuncak. Ia tidak merasa kesal dengan Jungkook, ia benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan sifat pemalu milik Jungkook namun entah mengapa melihat Jungkook yang terkesan menjauhi dirinya membuatnya begitu kesal. Ia tidak merasa seburuk itu untuk dijauhi oleh Jungkook.

Dan menjadi seorang remaja tanggung berusia belasan tahun membuat Taehyung belum terbentuk sempurna dan menyebabkan remaja itu seringkali mengalami keguncangan emosi. Tentang apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan dan apa yang sebaiknya tidak dilakukan.

Ia menjadi sangat _emosional _saat kemarin Jungkook mengabaikan dirinya karena ia belum pernah menerima perlakuan seperti itu dalam hidupnya. Setidaknya ia belum mengetahui bahwa tak semua orang memiliki garis hidup yang sama seperti dirinya. Lagi-lagi hal ini bukan salah siapapun, sebab dirinya hanyalah seorang remaja belasan tahun yang belum merasakan warna warni kehidupan.

Dan nampaknya _hari ini _ia akan menggoreskan sebuah warna di atas kertas putih kehidupannya.

Selepas seorang instruktur menepuk tangannya, tanda istirahat tiba, manik elang Taehyung mencari keberadaan Jungkook dan dengan gesit ia berlari menyusul sosok kecil itu. Jungkook keluar dari ruangan untuk menghindari Taehyung dan ia tak menyadari jika sosok yang ingin ia hindari justru berlari menghampirinya.

"Jungkook!"

Tubuhnya kembali bergidik untuk yang kesekian kali begitu mendengar teriakan seseorang memanggil namanya. Seseorang yang menyebabkan _gangguan_ di kehidupannya.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya. Berusaha lari menjauhi Taehyung sejauh mungkin hingga pemuda itu merasa kelelahan dan menyerah mengejarnya.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari melewati koridor dan sampai ke pintu samping gedung dan tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang sekelilingnya, ia berlari menuju ke sebuah taman dengan danau di belakang bangunan. Taman yang nampak sepi, sebab hanya diperuntukkan oleh instansi gedung dan saat ini semua orang sedang sibuk melakukan aktivitasnya.

Taehyung mempercepat larinya dan berharap dirinya bisa menangkap Jungkook dan menghentikannya sebelum dirinya kehabisan nafas dan terengah-engah. Ia tak ingin tubuh kecil itu kesakitan karena mereka baru saja selesai berlatih.

Dengan satu gerakan Taehyung berhasil menangkap lengan Jungkook dan menarik bocah itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Jungkook yang merasa tubuhnya tertarik paksa dan mendekam di dalam dekapan tubuh pemuda yang menjadi _gangguan terbesarnya _sibuk meronta dan berteriak-teriak, "L-lepaskan!"

Taehyung yang berhenti dari kegiatan larinya tentu sedang terengah-engah dan mengatur nafasnya. Dan dengan Jungkook yang meronta-ronta membuatnya sulit untuk mengembalikan nafasnya. Ia pun memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu, memastikan bocah dalam pelukannya tak bisa lagi meronta ia berkata, "Diamlah dulu.." dan di sela-sela lenguhannya, "..Biarkan aku mengambil nafas.."

Jungkook yang terkurung dalam pelukan Taehyung menghentikan usaha merontanya saat ia tahu dirinya tak bisa melawan. Wajahnya benar-benar berada begitu dekat dengan dada Taehyung dan rona merah tak bisa dihindari dari kedua pipinya saat ia mendengar detak jantung Taehyung dengan jelas.

Keadaan keduanya yang saling berpelukan (secara teknis, walaupun sesungguhnya Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dengan paksa) membuat perasaan hangat menjalar di sekujur tubuh mereka. Taehyung, yang pada awalnya hendak meluapkan kekesalannya pada Jungkook mendadak merasa rasa kesal itu hilang begitu saja. Oh, ia tak mungkin kesal jika melihat wajah manis Jungkook yang dihiasi dengan rona merah saat ini.

Sedangkan Jungkook kembali merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam perutnya. Lalu kali ini ditambah dengan debaran jantungnya yang semakin intens. Sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"..Gangguan.." mendadak, Taehyung mendengar sayup-sayup ucapan dari bocah dalam pelukannya. Ia melonggarkan pelukan untuk menatap langsung pada Jungkook dan hal itu malah membuat Jungkook segera melepaskan diri darinya sembari berkata, "..H-hyung adalah gangguan.."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna ucapan Jungkook. Bocah itu berkata bahwa dirinya adalah suatu 'gangguan' dengan wajah yang merona lucu, membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

Memutuskan untuk tetap mencengkram pundaknya agar tidak lari, Taehyung berucap pada Jungkook, "Jungkook..?"

Jemari Jungkook mengambil tangan Taehyung dari pundaknya dan menjauhkannya sembari berkata, "H-hyung adalah gangguan.. K-karena membuat perasaan aneh dalam perutku dan i-itu menggangguku.." ia bersumpah dalam hidupnya bahwa baru kali ini ia berhasil jujur mengatakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya pada seseorang. Entah keberanian dari mana didapatkan olehnya.

"M-mianhae, h-hyung, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, perasaan itu terus muncul jika aku bersamamu.. J-jadi kupikir hyung adalah–" ucapan Jungkook terputus karena Taehyung memeluknya kembali.

"Mianhae, Jungkook, karena telah mengganggumu," satu lengan Taehyung mengerat di sekeliling pinggang Jungkook dan satu lagi bergerak mengusap kepalanya. Memberikan suatu sengatan 'gangguan' dalam tubuh Jungkook.

Biasanya Jungkook akan bergidik saat Taehyung menyentuhnya, namun kali ini ia bergidik sekaligus merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Perasaan aneh kembali menyeruak dalam perutnya namun sepertinya perasaan ini berbeda dengan 'gangguan' yang disebutnya barusan.

Ini tidak menyerupai gangguan, namun lebih kepada.. Perasaan mendebarkan dan _excited_.

Dan ucapan Taehyung selanjutnya meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa Taehyung layak menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui keluh kesahnya selama ini;

"_Aku ingin membuat perasaan aneh itu berubah menjadi rasa aneh yang nyaman saat kau berada di dekatku_,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Haiiii akhirnya setelah 202389892309182 abad aku apdet yeaaay~! :leicontearsofjoy:

Hahahahahaha aku ngga lupa cerita ini kok :"D maaf yaa aku bener2 skip dan mendadak buyar semua cerita (usia gak boong) :"D (engga kok, aku bercanda)

Jadi ini akhirnya jungkook jadi terbuka sama taehyung gitu tentang apa yg bikin dia tekanan dll dll dsb dst, sesuai sama pengertian dandere yang di atas itu /tunjuk2/? Tapi mereka belom jadian /dor/ abis kan dilarang :"D (?) nanti di next2nya yah jadiannya(?)

maafkan aku jika kurang memuaskan :"3 I'll work harder!

Please kindly wait for the next updates (bener kok aku janji apdet lagi buat cerita yang lain)

Udah, cukup sekian cuap-cuap saya kali ini hwhw hugs&kisses for you all~!

[twt: sugarnim]

Thanks for reading~!

Kindly do me the three big favors, favs/follows/reviews~!

Seeyou~!


End file.
